


Two parts of one Whole -  Take a deep breath

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Gen, Kanayama-Hiko is a mysterious entity, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythical Being - Freeform, Symbolism everywhere, little Yukio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Yukio esta a pocos meses de su examen para convertirse en Exorcista. Cuando le llaman para unirse a un grupo liderado por Padre Fujimoto, no esperaba ser nada más que un soporte.La criatura del Santuario tenia otros planes.





	Two parts of one Whole -  Take a deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me tomó mucho tiempo.... No me arrepiento de nada.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Así se repetía una y otra vez mientras su Padre, él y el resto de su grupo de exorcistas asignados (una _Domadora_, un _Aria_ y un _Caballero_) avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad. No era la primera misión a la que asistía junto a su padre, pero era la primera vez que estaban _tan cerca de casa_.

Tan cerca de _su hermano_, de su _familia_.

Esa idea simplemente le ponía aún más al borde. La situación empeoraba debido a que, de acuerdo a la información que les habían proporcionado, estaban tratando el asunto a ciegas. Solo sabían lo más básico sobre este demonio.

Ninguno de los Senpais* se veía nervioso, y su Padre mantenía una actitud despreocupada mientras se acercaban a la colina que marcaba la entrada al territorio guardado por el demonio. Su mano derecha se movió hacia sus espaldas, buscando el frio tacto de la empuñadura de su pistola y su peso siempre presente en su funda. Desde que su Padre le regalo un par de _Detonics custom 1911_** cuando él había decidido perseguir el título de _Dragoon*** _al mismo tiempo que _Doctor_, y aunque eran el tipo de arma estándar de la Orden, estas eran las mismas pistolas que su Padre había usado por años antes de convertirse en Paladín.

Que su Padre se los confiara tras comenzar con sus estudios como exorcista fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, porque su Padre _confiaba _en él; que su Padre _confiaba en que lograría conseguir sus Maister y se convertiría en Exorcista tan hábil como él._ Observando la espalda del de cabello plateado, su determinación para volverse más _capaz, _más _fuerte, _alguien que _pudiera proteger a su hermano y vivir al nivel del nombre de su Padre._

Respirando profundamente, calmando el rápido latido de su corazón y componiendo su rostro en una expresión más profesional, repasó la información de la misión una vez más en su mente tras revisar por quinta vez las medicinas en su bolso y los cargadores que llevaba consigo.

El pedido a la Orden había entrado a través de las Oficinas de Consultas el día anterior. Una mujer mayor había llegado clamando que la muerte de su esposo y de dos de sus amigos había sido causada por una maldición de parte de Kanayama-Hiko luego de que los tres hubieran visitado el Santuario. Ciertamente, el hecho de que tres hombres no relacionado consanguíneamente, de diferentes edades -_65, 50, 57_\- y en diferentes estados de salud (_uno siendo un fumador compulsivo, otro retirado y con una vida tranquila, y el otro con diabetes_), fallecieran el mismo día por la misma causa -_falla masiva del corazón_\- a tan solo unos minutos uno del otro, no era algo natural.

Aunque la Orden sospechaba de la acción de un demonio, no había ningún precedente con respecto a un castigo por parte de la deidad local. De acuerdo a los documentos disponibles en la Orden, el ser que más tarde sería conocido como **_Kanayama-Hiko_** (en referencia a la presencia permanente de metales preciosos en el terreno) había vivido en la colina y el bosque aledaño desde antes de que los humanos llegaran al lugar.

C_uando un pequeño contingente de personas buscó instalarse en el lugar, con la intensión de aprovecharse de la presencia natural de metales preciosos, la líder del grupo tuvo que crear un contrato con Kanayama-Hiko para asegurar la supervivencia de la comunidad. Ella actuaría como la mediadora entre los humanos y la deidad, asumiendo el papel de Miko. Mientras ella viviera, la comunidad seria bendecida con buena fortuna y bienestar económico, obteniendo buenas cosechas gracias a los arroyos que bajaban hacia las planicies desde el bosque e intercambiando el oro obtenido de la colina que los sacerdotes entregaban a la comunidad una vez al año. _

_A cambio de todo esto ella jamás podría salir del límite de la colina, viéndose forzada a encabezar los rituales y ofrecimientos necesarios, marcada de por vida por el sello del contrato en su piel. A su muerte, una nueva médium habría de nacer en su familia, portando esa misma marca y estaría sujeta de por vida a las mismas reglas que la primera Miko._

_Un Santuario se construyó en la colina mientras un pueblo surgió y creció a su alrededor. Con el paso del tiempo el pueblo creció hasta convertirse en una ciudad. Las tradiciones se mantuvieron, al igual que veneración hacia Kanayama-Hiko y a su representación viva, **Kanayama-Hime**. Sin embargo, esta quedo reducida a un pequeño porcentaje de la población, agrupada principalmente en las calles más cercanas al Santuario._

_Se desconocía la naturaleza exacta del demonio, y su nombre real se había perdido con el tiempo por lo que su Verso Fatal se desconocía. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el Santuario se había negado en múltiples ocasiones, por más de cien años, a vincularse con la Orden o permitir cualquier intervención externa._

**-** Fujimoto-san, ¿Cómo debemos aproximarnos a la situación?**-** la voz de la Domadora atrajo su atención a lo que estaba pasando. En algún momento el grupo se había detenido frente a la entrada del Santuario: unas escaleras de piedra talladas colocadas en la cara de la montaña, con un arco rojo en el cual se veía el símbolo de Kanayama-Hiko: un loto dorado con una escama dorada colocada sobre esta. Una línea de personas bajaba por las escaleras en gran número: mujeres, hombres, adolescentes. Algunos de ellos se volvieron a verle, mientras otros ni siquiera les dedicaron una mirada. **– **Mi familia posee un Santuario similar a este, y déjeme decirle, aunque estén afiliados a la Orden, son muy… protectores. No les agrada que extraños lleguen e intenten dar órdenes.

Él se volvió a ver a su Padre mientras podía escuchar como el Aria a sus espaldas maldecía por debajo de su aliento. El Caballero mantuvo su expresión estoica y su mano en la funda de su espada, la cual descansaba por sobre su cadera izquierda. La Domadora mantenía su mirada clavada en el mayor de los cinco con sus labios ligeramente apretados y su mano derecha sobre su cintura. Su Padre le devolvía la mirada con esa sonrisa perezosa que solía poner cuando sabía que lo que diría molestaría a alguien (por lo general a Seishiro o a Naoya).

**\- **Pues… simplemente nos presentaremos… y veremos desde allí** –** contestó su Padre encogiéndose de hombros e inmediatamente dándose la vuelta, encontrado su mirada en el proceso y dándole un guiño cómplice. Una parte de él sabía que su Padre se tomaba su trabajo como Exorcista muy en serio, pero por otra parte estaba ese lado del mayor que parecía no tomarse nada en serio.

**-** ¿Esto es enserio? **–** como se lo esperaba, la Domadora estaba molesta por la respuesta. Sin embargo, con aire resignado, ella simplemente siguió su ejemplo y se encamino hacia las escaleras. El Caballero y él la siguieron de cerca, mientras el Aria volvía a murmurar detrás de ellos antes de unírseles.

El camino hacia el Santuario era un cambio sorprendente en comparación a la ciudad que le rodeaba. Tras los primeros escalones era como si se hubieran adentrado a un lugar completamente distinto, donde el ruido de la ciudad desaparecía junto con los _Coal Tar_ que inundaban el aire en ciertas locaciones. Le dejaba extrañado e intranquilo cuan sencillo se le hacia el respirar mientras más avanzaban, de manera similar a como sucedía en los pasillos de la Rama Japonesa y la Academia. Una suave brisa soplo desde la cima de las escaleras y bajó hacia ellos, como si les buscará, trayendo consigo pétalos de flores amarillos y una fragancia floral, similar al Jacinto, con matices anisados, difusión dulce y toques frutales.

**-** _Así que ya nos notaste_** –** pudo escuchar a su Padre decir unos escalos más adelante. Ninguno de los otros Exorcistas pareció haberle oído pues él no vio ninguna reacción por su parte.

Tras atravesar el primer _Torii_ un escalofrió recorrió su espalda desde la base de su columna hasta su cuello. Era como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por su cuerpo y dejará las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente entumecidas, acompañado por un sabor metálico en la punta de su lengua. A su lado un par de chicas de secundaria bajaban las escaleras distraídamente, comparando los Amuletos que habían comprado; la chica con el amuleto para el amor tenía unos cuantos _Coal Tar_ moviéndose a su alrededor. No habría sido una imagen extraña sino fuera porque luego de que ella atravesará el _Torii_ en su camino de salida, los _Coal Tar_ se multiplicaron repentinamente.

**-** ¡Rayos! **–** exclamó el Aria, quien al igual que él había seguido a ambas chicas con su mirada.

**-** Lo sé, las barreras de este lugar no son broma** –** comentó la Domadora tras haberse detenido en los escalones entre el Aria y él. Su Padre y el Caballero continuaban ascendiendo sin darle demasiada importancia a lo sucedido. – Te hace pensar dos veces sobre qué clase de demonio vamos a encontrar.

Apretando sus manos en puños hasta el punto de que sus cortas uñas se clavaron en las palmas, incapaces de perforar su piel, sintió como su respiración se aceleraba sin su permiso.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto calmar el latido de su corazón? Sabía que en parte se trataba de nervios, pero los ejercicios de respiración deberían de ayudar con eso ¿por qué no estaban funcionando? Su boca se sentía como un desierto y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Levantó su mirada, buscando a su Padre, su mano en el amague de alcanzarle, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se obligo a sí mismo a detenerse.

Si dejaba que una misión como esta le afectara antes de que siquiera comenzara ¿Qué esperanzas tenia de ser útil en una misión más complicada en el futuro? Cuando obtuviera de Maister tendría que ir misiones en las que su Padre no estaría presente y no podía mostrarse _débil _o dudar en lo absoluto.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, el grupo continúo su camino, prestando mayor atención a sus alrededores que antes. Algunas personas más bajaron por las escaleras. Una joven pareja en particular atrapo su atención: ambos se veían exhaustos, con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y ligeramente desarreglados; ella tenía los labios secos y lastimados (probablemente por falta de hidratación) y él tenía los ojos colorados. A pesar de todas estas señales negativas, ambos mostraban sonrisas pequeñas y un cierto brillo en sus miradas. Ella sostenía en su mano un ramo pequeño de flores, una mezcla de flores doradas con múltiples pétalos con flores más pequeñas de color rosado colocadas entre las primeras y ocupando el centro del arreglo.

Era como si ambos estuvieran brillando por cuenta propia.

Ninguno de los Exorcistas les prestó atención por lo que él decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Atravesar el siguiente Torii, colocado al final de las escaleras y en el camino hacia la entrada del Santuario le causo una sensación similar al primero, aunque esta vez fue significativamente más notable. Sabiendo ahora que era causado por las barreras del lugar le llevaron a desestimar la estática corriendo por sus manos y reverberando en sus oídos.

El Santuario en si era más grande que el que visitaban durante Año Nuevo, con sus edificios más espaciados y más plantas integradas a la arquitectura del lugar. El cielo se veía notablemente más claro en contraste con las copas de los árboles y el color rojo-blanco-marrón claro que predominaba en los edificios. Todo el lugar estaba bien cuidado a pesar de que se podía notar la edad de las estructuras.

**-** Por favor, asegúrese que la pequeña Hime descansé correctamente **– **la voz de una mujer, de cerca de 70 años, atrajo su atención hacia un espacio más allá de la entrada, donde esta se encontraba en medio de una conversación con un joven perteneciente al santuario. Él no podía ser mayor que Izumi, el más joven de los exorcistas en el Monasterio que se había unido un mes antes, pero se cargaba a si mismo con este aire cortés y profesional que él aspiraba a tener algún día.

**-** No se preocupe, Kanayamahime-sama descansara como es debido **–** contesto el más alto, acomodando sus gafas con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía en su derecha una caja de color blanco decorada con imagines de flores de cerezo. **–** Nuevamente, permítame agradecerle por las galletas. Me asegurare que Kanayama-Hime las reciba más tarde.

**-** Oh, querido, no necesitas darme las gracias **–** descartó la mujer con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa antes de apoyar sus manos en la empuñadura de su bastón. El joven con la flor de loto en su frente le sonrió, volviendo visible, aun a esa distancia, la presencia del lunar a la derecha de sus labios. **–** No después de la ayuda que Kanayama-Hiko-sama y Kanayama-Hime nos dieron a mi hijo y a mí.

Pareciera que él joven iba a continuar la conversación cuando sus ojos, de color miel, se posaron en ellos y su sonrisa perdió su naturalidad, volviéndose evidentemente forzada. Su mirada pareció detenerse especialmente en su Padre, en la espada en la espalda del Caballero y, más prolongadamente, en él.

**-** De igual forma, estoy seguro que Kanayama-Hime le gustaría agradecerle por su tiempo **–** contestó el de gafas, dándole una corta reverencia a la mujer. Ella, al parecer encantada por su educación, le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la mano que sostenía la caja con, lo que él solo podía suponer, eran las galletas. **–** Por favor, vaya con cuidado.

La señora se volvía hacia la salida cuando se detuvo un instante, observándoles, solo para continuar su camino hacia la escalera. Mientras tanto, el grupo avanzó hacia el joven, con su Padre a la cabeza. La mujer, que en esos momentos había llegado hasta ellos, se paró repentinamente y observo detenidamente al de cabellos plateados, con una mirada poco impresionada. La amabilidad que antes había adornado sus gestos se había ido por completo.

**-** Padre. Por favor, no cause molestia a Kanayama-Hime **–** el tono de su voz era como el de una madre regañando a su hijo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido o peligroso. Su Padre simplemente le sonrió ampliamente (con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Rin ponía luego de meterse en una pelea a pesar de saber que tendría problemas), levantando sus manos en un gesto de pacificación.

**\- **No se preocupe. Tampoco es como si viniéramos a buscar problemas **–** su voz tenía un ligero toque de despreocupación que no pareció convencer a la mujer, quien les dio una mirada notablemente más dura. Sin embargo, el intercambio termino allí porque ella, sin quitar su mirada de ellos por un largo tiempo, continúo su camino hacia la salida.

**-** Bueno… eso sí que fue algo **–** el Aria se veía notablemente incomodo por la atención de la mujer, apretando sus labios en una línea, sus hombros elevados defensivamente y su postura encogida. Él habría dicho algo sobre eso, si no fuera porque su propia postura era casi tan rígida como la del mayor.

**\- **¿Qué más esperabas? Sea o no un demonio, se dice que Kanayama-Hiko puede conceder cualquier deseo, y que fue gracias a ello que los primeros habitantes pudieron prosperar en lo absoluto **– **la Domadora se volvió a ver al otro, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho. La molestia clara en su rostro. A él no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que mantenía un papel con un círculo de invocación apretado en su mano derecha, o que intentaba esconderlo. **\- **¿Siquiera te molestaste en leer la información sobre este lugar?

**\- **No molestes **– **el de cabellos rubios se volvió a verla con una mirada desafiante y molesta. Ella se la devolvió con la misma fuerza. **\- **¿Por qué siempre actúas como si lo supieras todo? Ese mal hábito tuyo solo ha crecido desde la Academia.

**\- **¡No tendría que “saberlo todo” si te molestaras en leer los informes o hacerlos, en lugar de memorizar únicamente sutras y mantras! **– **él no pudo más que retroceder ante la fuerte aura de conflicto que despedían los dos. Aunque no era la primera vez que veía a gente discutir frente a él, especialmente Exorcistas frente a situaciones de alto estrés, siempre le incomodaba quedar en el medio. Peor aun cuando profesionales no parecían tomarse en serio su trabajo; eso le molestaba.

Se giró a ver a su Padre, esperando que él resolviera el problema, solo para encontrarlo unos metros más allá hablando con el joven del Santuario. Completamente ignorando lo que el grupo estaba haciendo.

**\- **Ya basta ustedes dos **– **por primera vez desde su reunión en el cuartel el Caballero decidió hablar, con una voz fuerte y tono duro. Ojos marrones clavaban dagas en los dos exorcistas, quienes tenían el mínimo sentido común de mostrarse avergonzados y callarse.

**\- **El _Guji_**** nos recibirá una vez terminen con sus tareas en el _haiden_***\- **la voz de su Padre interrumpió la incómoda atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos, su rostro notablemente más serio que cuando entraron. **– **Como transcurran las cosas a partir de ahora, dependerá de que todos _se comporten._

Para su suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho. El Guji les recibió frente a la entrada del haiden, con el _saisen**_ a sus espaldas, acompañado por el mismo joven de antes quien ahora cargaba en su cintura una katana. Sus rostros impasivos y sus posturas rígidas. Él estaba seguro de que no iniciarían una pelea en el terreno del Santuario, pero todo sobre ellos indicaba que estaban listos para responder a cualquier señal de hostilidad por parte de ellos.

**\- **Bienvenidos. ¿Qué circunstancias traen a la Orden de la True Cross a nuestro Santuario? **– **el Guji, un hombre de rasgos severos y mirada aún más dura, se paró frente a ellos con sus hombros rígidos.

**\- **Ha habido un suceso extraño que ha sido traído a la atención de la Orden **\- ** inicio su Padre, avanzando conscientemente un paso por delante de ellos mientras mantenía su voz nivelada y amigable, como solía hacerlo en la Iglesia cuando alguien que no le agradaba se acercaba a hablarle. O las pocas veces que había presenciado un intercambio entre su Padre y el señor Pheles. **– **Hace unos días se produjo la muerte de tres hombres, en circunstancias particulares y sospechamos de la interferencia de un demonio. Lo último que se supo de ellos fue que visitaron juntos el Santuario unos días antes de su muerte.

**\- **Ah, sí. He escuchado de los desafortunados acontecimientos. Desafortunadamente, no me encontraba presente el día en que supuestamente estos hombres visitaron el santuario. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que, lo que fuera que sucediera con ellos, no tiene ninguna relación con Kanayama-Hiko-sama **– **el Guji señalo hacia la sala de ofrendas detrás de él, donde el símbolo del loto se encontraba grabado en los pilares y sobre el saisen. Él no podía detectar nada más que confianza en sus palabras destilando de su voz.

**\- **Entonces no le molestara si hablamos con alguien que estuviera presente ese día ¿no es así? **– **preguntó la Domadora dando un paso adelante, el papel de invocación sospechosamente desaparecido de sus manos y su expresión ligeramente desafiante.

**\- **En lo absoluto, pero debo pedirles que sea rápido. Con la “_confidencia_” habiendo terminado hace unos minutos, todos los integrantes del santuario necesitan descansar **– **haciendo el amague de volverse hace el templo, el Guji fue detenido por el joven con la katana. **– ¿**Hijirikawa-kun?

**\- **No es necesario, Hayashi-dono **– **el de ojos miel mantuvo su mirada fija en su Padre, con su mentón en alto y su estancia firme. **– **Yo estuve presente el día que esos hombres vinieron al santuario.

_Me encontraba ocupado limpiando la entrada como parte de mis tareas iniciales cuando los tres atravesaron el Torii cerca del mediodía. Se acercaron exigiendo un encuentro con Kanayamahime-sama antes del día de La Confidencia. Por lo general acercaría la idea a Kanayamahime-sama, sin embargo, la forma tan ruda en que se acercaron me hizo pensar dos veces antes de permitirles verla. Por supuesto que no tomaron bien mi sugerencia de regresar más tarde debido a que Kanayamahime-sama estaba ocupada._

_Uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar acusaciones falsas sobre el santuario completamente enfurecido cuando Kanayamahime-sama se acercó a ver que sucedía, probablemente atraída por la conmoción. Ellos le rogaron que interviniera con Kanayama-Hiko-sama y les concediera un deseo: al parecer los tres enfrentaban graves dificultades económicas y buscaban acceso a una forma rápida de ganar dinero. Obviamente Kanayamahime-sama se negó a hacerlo, aclarando que no era un problema tan grave como para molestar a Kanayama-Hiko-sama sino que deberían consultar a alguien especializado en economía doméstica._

_Uno de ellos no tomó de buena manera la negativa y continúo insistiendo en que Kanayamahime-sama concediera su deseo a pesar de que ella continuara negándose e insistiéndole en buscar ayuda fuera del santuario. Me vi obligado a escoltarlos fuera del santuario una vez sus ánimos escalaron hasta el punto en que me pareció posible que causaran algún malestar a Kanayamahime-sama._

**\- **Después de que eso sucediera ¿volvió a ver a las víctimas? **– **preguntó el Aria levantando su mirada de la libreta que había conjurado de los bolsillos de su abrigo, en la que se ocupaba en anotar los detalles. Toda su actitud había cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

**\- **No. Les dejé en claro que mientras mantuvieran semejante obstinación, no serían bienvenidos en el santuario. Y el resto de los atenientes eran conscientes de esto **– **esto último le llamo la atención. Hijirikawa-san, por sus vestimentas, no parecía mantener ningún rango de importancia dentro del santuario de acuerdo a la tradición Sintoísta.

**\- **Disculpa, Hijirikawa-san. ¿No se supone que ordenes como esa debe darlas el Guji? **– **intervino la Domadora con expresión desconfiada. Algo entendible siendo que ella había nacido y crecido en un santuario sintoísta afiliado a la Orden. Quizás, su presencia en el grupo tenía que ver con su familiaridad con el funcionamiento y las jerarquías sintoístas.

**\- **Por lo general, si **– **el Guji, habiéndose mantenido en silencio hasta esos momentos, dio un paso al frente. **– **Sin embargo, Hijirikawa-kun es uno de los guardianes asignados de Kanayama-Hime. En mi ausencia, él y Kagamine-kun son las máximas autoridades con respecto a Kanayama-Hime.

**\- **Gracias por su cooperación. Sin embargo, necesitamos hablar con Kanayama-Hime para asegurarnos que la muerte de estos hombres no fue causado por Kanayama-Hiko **– **al momento en que su Padre mencionó a la Hime, ambos hombres parecieron levantar sus guardias.

**\- **Lo lamento, pero Kanayamahime-sama no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir a nadie en estos momentos **– **las palabras del Guji se escuchaban practicadas, y a su lado Hijirikawa-san parecía estar deteniéndose de decir algo, al tiempo que acomodaba la funda de la espada en cintura, dejando su mano cerca de la empuñadura. Los exorcistas que le acompañaban también parecían haber cambiado sus posturas por unas que le permitieran acceder a sus respectivos armamentos más fácilmente. Por su parte, él decidió observar a su Padre, el único que se mantenía sin cambios, mientras detenía en seco el movimiento inconsciente que su mano realizo hacia las pistolas en su espalda. **– **La Confidencia le ha dejado agotada, como cada mes. Si no necesitan nada más - — -

El Guji se detuvo a mitad de su discurso cuando el sonido de voces y pasos se hicieron presentes a sus espaldas, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Una chica, de cabello castaño rojizo con corte asimétrico (con su lado izquierdo apenas por debajo de su oreja y el derecho por encima del hombro, sostenido por una cinta blanca y un hilo rojo cuyo nudo estaba adornado por la misma flor rosada que había visto en el ramo de la pareja), vestida con una _hakama _escarlata y una _chihaya*** _bordada con el símbolo del loto y la escama, rodeado por pétalos rosados. Era unos centímetros más baja que él, de mejillas sonrosadas y rostro redondeado. Algo en ella causaba que los cabellos de su nuca se levantaran.

**-**Kanayamahime-sama, usted debería estar descansando -- **-** el Guji y Hijirikawa-san se volvieron a ver a la figura parada en la entrada de la sala de ofrendas, sin embargo, cuando intentaron acercarse, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente y se pusieron de rodillas frente a ellas, en una profunda reverencia. **-**¡K-Kanayama-Hiko-sama!

Ojos de color plateado con pupilas alargadas se clavaron en ellos, ignorando a los hombres a sus pies, con un aire amenazadoramente antiguo. Se sentía como si algo más grande y antiguo que los humanos se hubieran hecho presente. El viento que movía los arboles parecía más bien el rítmico respirar de una bestia, de la cual el bosque no era más que una extensión. Si ahora sostenía con firmeza la empuñadura de su pistola, aun en sus fundas, ninguno de los veteranos le reprocharía sobre eso viendo que ellos mismos estaban listo para una pelea.

**\- **Me estaba preguntando cuando aparecerías **– **muchas veces se preguntaba si la confianza de su Padre derivaba de sus habilidades o por un gusto desarrollado por la adrenalina que venía con la perspectiva de una posible pelea. Porque esas eran las únicas explicaciones que podía encontrar para responder al porque era que su Padre estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

(_Calladamente se preguntó si él o su hermano habían heredado algo como eso. Eso le daría sentido al hecho de que Rin se metiera en peleas todo el tiempo, si no fuera porque siempre había un motivo tras los lapsos de violencia de su hermano: un asalto a un desconocido, un niño o niña siendo molestado, un animal siendo herido, o cuando alguien se metía con su hermano menor. Aunque esto último no pasaba desde hace un par de años)._

\- **Ignorantes- **al hablar era como si sus palabras reverberaban en el espacio; su voz una mezcla de múltiples voces, con la masculina superponiéndose a la femenina. El aroma de las flores nuevamente presente en el ambiente. El viento soplando desde el bosque más allá del santuario lo hacía directamente en su dirección, como si intentara empujarlos fuera de allí. ** -Su presencia aquí es una afrenta a mi voluntad. Sus exigencias, un insulto. Lárguense.**

Ambos hombres pertenecientes al santuario elevaron sus miradas hacia “ella” antes de levantarse y volverse a verlos, colocándose discretamente entre los Exorcistas y la chica. Parecían esperar por sus reacciones. La mano de Hijirikawa-san permaneciendo en la funda de su katana.

El Aria, colocado unos pasos a su derecha, comenzó a murmurar un Sutra por debajo de su aliento.

**-** Ya veo, ¿acaso te asustamos? **– **se mofó su Padre con bravata, mientras detenía a la Domadora de invocar a sus familiares con un gesto de su mano.

\- **No me repetiré nuevamente. Y mi paciencia se agota- **esos ojos antinaturales se entrecerraron hacia el Aria, la corriente de viento tornándose mucho más fuerte sobre el otro, arrastrando sus palabras y deteniendo su recitar. Los labios de “ella” se curvaron en un gesto amenazante, dejando entrelucir las puntas de colmillos que ningún humano debería tener.** -Váyanse, o haré que se vayan.**

Algo en su gesto debió de advertir o alarmar a la Domadora, pues ella terminó desobedeciendo la orden silenciosa de su Padre, el líder del grupo, e invocando a sus familiares. Un par de_ Inugamis_****: uno de pelaje negro con marcas rojas y el otro gris con detalles azules, ambos con pañuelos alrededor de sus cuellos con la insignia del santuario al que la mayor pertenecía. Sin embargo, su presencia en el lugar no duro demasiado debido a que una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte surgió de la nada sobre ella, cortando el papel con el círculo de invocación en su mano por la mitad y creando un largo tajo en su mejilla en el proceso. Actuando en respuesta, el Caballero desenvaino su espada y la empuño en la dirección del viento.

Él no vio cuando fue que uno de los otros se movió. Solo supo que, en el abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio el encuentro de metal contra metal.

**-** ¿Podría abstenerse de apuntar su arma a Kanayamahime-sama?** – **el joven del Santuario, Hijirikawa-san, mantenía una sonrisa ligeramente amenazante mientras mantenía la espada del Caballero detenida contra el filo de su propia espada, utilizado una única mano para sostener la empuñadura.

** _ \- _ ** _¡Shu-nii! ¡Ya basta! **\- **¡Ya fue suficiente!_

Dos voces se alzaron y los vientos se detuvieron. Ambos espadachines se separaron.

Su Padre se veía más enfadado de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

Sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención y la de algunos de los adultos fue Kanayama-Hime, quien les veía a todos desde el mismo lugar de antes con ojos violetas y una expresión abiertamente preocupada. Aquella aura que antes exudaba de su mera presencia había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a una chica completamente común.

**\- **Ya fue suficiente. No necesitan recurrir a medios violentos en este lugar **– **su voz era algo más suave que la de sus compañeras de escuela, y la posición de sus brazos frente a su pecho dejaba ver como temblaban sus manos. Hijirikawa-san bajo su espada, pero se abstuvo de enfundarla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la menor. **– **Si necesitan hablar con nosotros, podemos hacerlo en privado.

**-** ¡Kanayamahime-sama! No puede decidir eso de la nada **– **el Guji se veía más que afectado por la decisión de la menor. Lo extraño era que, más que preocupado, se veía ofendido por el hecho de que ella no le hubiera consultado previamente. **– **Usted es todavía demasiado joven para entender que ---

Nuevamente se hizo presente el viento con aroma a flores y los ojos plateados.

**-** **Haz silencio – **el Guji perdió inmediatamente cualquier voluntad de ver hacia abajo a la chica que en esos momentos volvía a convertirse en el medio de comunicación de Kanayama-Hiko. Y la “deidad” no se escuchaba de mejor humor. Kanayama-Hiko volvió a posar su mirada en su Padre, y todo permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. **– Humanos, en su búsqueda de la verdad ¿serán capaces de dejar atrás sus prejuicios?**

¿Dejar atrás_ prejuicios_?

**\- **Mentiría si dijera que sí, pero al menos puedo asegurarle que escucharemos tan objetivamente como nos sea posible **– **decir que el resto de ellos estaba sorprendido por la forma tan calmada con la que su Padre respondió seria quedarse corto; a pesar de que, para esos momentos, él debería estar más que acostumbrado al modo tan particular que este tenía de aproximarse a las situaciones peligrosas.

**\- Entonces está decidido – **ojos plateados se clavaron repentinamente sobre él, poniendo sus pelos de punta. Lo siguiente que dijo les dejo a todos sin palabras **– Solo hablaremos con el niño. Debe dejar aquí todas sus armas y “medicinas”. Le esperaremos en el _honden_. Tienen diez minutos.**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Kanayama-Hime se dio vuelta y regreso al interior del Haiden sin dedicarle ni una mirada a los presentes. El viento desapareciendo con ella, dejando atrás el aroma dulce de las flores. Silencio… Y entonces todos reaccionaron.

**\- **¡¿Qué demonios?! **-**¡¡¡Ni de broma!!! **\- **Imposible

Él… él no tenía idea que decir… ¡ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar!

¡¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder?!

**-** ¡Fujimoto-san, no puede dejar que eso suceda! **– **la voz alterada de la Domadora le llego desde algún lado a su izquierda, lejana, como si hubiera múltiples metros entre ellos o una gruesa pared. Fue el apellido de su padre lo que llevó a volverse a verlo. Por primera vez podía ver como la confianza desaparecía del mayor, siendo reemplazada por algo que no podía identificar. **– **Él es únicamente un Exwire. Dejarle a solas con un demonio tan poderoso como este, completamente desarmado, está fuera de cuestionamiento.

**\- **Estoy de acuerdo con ella **– **la expresión del Caballero había cambiado poco y aun así se notaba su rechazo a la idea en el fuego de su mirada. **– **Es demasiado peligroso. Podemos verificar las palabras del joven con los testimonios de los habitantes del área.

**\- **Pero si llega a suceder que Kanayama-Hiko si tuvo que ver con las muertes esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para confirmarlo **– **argumentó el Aria mientras desordenaba sus cabellos, mirando fijamente a sus compañeros. **– **No me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo, sin embargo no hay registros de que Kanayama-Hiko sea violento.

**\- **¡No interesa si hay o no antecedentes! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! **– **la Domadora levantó los círculos de invocación destrozados a la altura de su rostro, señalándolos enfáticamente. **– **Solo le tomo una brisa para desaparecer a mis familiares, y eso cuando el demonio ni siquiera estaba presente físicamente. ¡No dejaré que un niño se acerque a _esa cosa!_

**\- **Esa “cosa” es una niña, por si no te has dado cuenta **– **el Aria se veía notablemente molesto por las palabras de su compañera. Parecía que una nueva discusión iba a comenzar, sin embargo, el rubio simplemente suspiro y levanto su muñeca izquierda, observando el reloj en ella. **– **De cualquier forma, tenemos seis minutos. ¿Qué quiere hacer, Paladín-sama?

Todos se volvieron a ver al de cabellos plateados que había permanecido callado durante toda la discusión. Su expresión tan seria como uno se esperaría por las circunstancias. El mayor de los presentes, con sus brazos cruzados, paseo sus ojos por cada uno antes de inclinar su rostro de forma que la luz del sol creaba un reflejo en sus gafas que les impedía ver sus ojos.

Él se volvió a ver a los hombres del santuario, quienes se habían alejado de ellos y parecían estar hablando. El Guji se movía de un lado a otro, aparentemente perturbado por lo que sucedía, gesticulando abiertamente enfadado. Por el otro lado, el Guardián de Kanayama-Hime se mostraba más compuesto con su postura rígida y sus labios apretados, sus ojos fijos en el grupo de exorcistas. Su mano permanentemente en la empuñadura de su espada. No parecía estar escuchando al mayor del dúo.

Bloqueo a los demás y miro a sus manos, observándolas temblar con desprecio.

Inhalo profundamente y se enfocó. Debía pensar. Eso era lo que le se le daba mejor.

Bien, sus opciones eran limitadas y su tiempo se terminaba. Si bien utilizar el testimonio de Hijirikawa-san y la información que los vecinos y familiares de las victimas pudieran darles probablemente les llevaría a la causa de las tragedias, ser capaz de descartar la participación de Kanayama-Hiko o confirmarla podía acelerar toda la investigación. Aún más, si manejaba bien sus palabras, quizás tuvieran una mejor pista sobre qué había sucedido. La idea de dejar sus pistolas e instrumentos atrás definitivamente le desagradaba.

Nunca antes había enfrentado a un demonio, o alguien poseído, o capaz de canalizar a un demonio (siendo que estos dos últimos habían parecido improbables hasta hace unos minutos) sin llevar consigo algún arma o seguro consigo.

Algo apoyándose en su hombro le trajo de vuelta al momento presente donde los demás Exorcistas le observaban con diferentes expresiones. Tantas miradas puestas sobre él hacían temblar sus rodillas. Levantando su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su Padre, permitiéndole anclarse a algo familiar. Algo seguro.

**\- **Yukio ¿Qué quieres hacer? **– **la mano de su Padre sobre su hombro se sentía como un ancla y le ayudaba a acomodar sus pensamientos. En su rostro busco por alguna señal que le indicara que era lo que debería hacer, que era lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Al no encontrar nada más que la seguridad de siempre con un tinte de preocupación, se dio cuenta que él mismo tendría que tomar la decisión.

* * *

El sonido de pasos en el suelo de madera era ensordecedor, pero no más que los susurros de los miembros del santuario que les veían desde los costados.

_ \- No puedo creerlo… -Kanayama-Hiko-sama apareció… -Esos exorcistas afuera… _

_ -¿Ese niño no está con ellos? -¿Kanayama-hime estará bien? -¿Quiénes se creen que son?_

_ \- Esa maldita Orden de nuevo… -Ahora parecen reclutar niños… -Más bajo no podían caer…_

Apretando sus dientes, pudo sentir el peso de las miradas sobre él. Su dedo índice moviéndose con el familiar movimiento del presionar del gatillo.

El recorrido había sido más largo de lo que pensaba. El Haiden y el Honden estaban unidos por un jardín, atravesado por un puente techado, que continuaba el pasillo por el que habían entrado. El Honden en si estaba rodeado por otra edificación, a modo de muralla conformada por pasillos, algo que tendría que revisar más tarde si era normal.

La espalda de Hijirikawa-san era amplia, ocupando casi todo su campo de visión su mantenía su mirada al frente. Su espada ausente de su persona, dejada atrás antes de comenzar a guiarle hasta el lugar más sagrado del santuario. En cierta forma tenía sentido que Kanayama-Hiko quisiera verle allí, donde probablemente se venere a Kanayama-Hime como Dios Viviente en los días de ceremonias.

Una vez pasaron por las puertas hacia dentro de los pasillos, lejos de las miradas y los susurros, fue que Hijirikawa-san le habló.

**-** Se respetuoso y directo. Pregunta lo que quieres saber y no te desvíes del tema. Cuida la forma en que hablas para no insultarle por accidente. Yo intervendré si llega a darse la situación de que el ánimo de Kanayama-Hiko-sama cambie para peor. Por ultimo… **-** Hijirikawa-san se detuvo a unos pasos de una entrada y se giró a verle. Suavizando su expresión, poso una mano sobre su hombro a manera de animarle; una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Respira profundamente y cálmate. Mis palabras eran sinceras cuando le dije a tus acompañantes que no corrías peligro alguno. Kanayama-Hiko-sama jamás haría algo que alterara a Kanayama-hime, sin importar qué.

Asintiendo a las palabras del mayor, fijó su vista en la entrada en específico. Más allá del marco podía ver un segundo jardín, y podía escuchar el suave correr de un riachuelo. Las manos del mayor abandonaron sus hombros, dejándole libre para moverse.

Sus pasos se sentían pesados en el suelo de madera. El segundo jardín era mucho más pequeño, aparentemente diseñado para rodear el Honden al tiempo que incorporaba un riachuelo natural que parecía venir desde dentro del bosque; en sus aguas flotaban pétalos dorados. Levantando la mirada, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada del edificio sagrado, desde el cual colgaban seis piezas de papel de arroz con el símbolo del santuario.

Enderezando su espalda se dispuso a dar el paso.

Una voz le detuvo.

**-** ¿Estarás bien _Kahi_*****? – era femenina… la misma voz que había detenido los vientos unos minutos antes. Kanayama-Hime se escuchaba preocupada. –Los Exorcistas… ¿te preocupan?

**-Ninguna intrusión será permitida en mi territorio – **esa era la voz de Kanayama-Hiko. Parecía ser que estaban manteniendo una conversación entre ellos. **– Ellos llevan el sello de sus errores como la marca de caballeros y arrasan con la misma fuerza que la plaga. Deben ser expulsados inmediatamente.**

**\- **No entiendo muy bien… pero yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que es lo que quieren **– **Kanayama-Hime tenía, sorprendentemente, una forma de hablar tímida e insegura. **– **Por ahora ¿podrías intentar no asustarlo? Él es---

**\- Haré lo que deba hacerse – **sentencio con finalidad la deidad. **– Empezando por enseñar que espiar una conversación es considerado una mala conducta, pequeño.**

Apenas si pudo detenerse de saltar en su lugar cuando Kanayama-Hiko decidió referirse a él directamente. Probablemente había sentido su presencia. O, quizás, siendo que su cuerpo se encontraba en algún lugar de ese bosque, le estaba observando en esos momentos. Probablemente les había estado observando desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en el territorio.

Cerrando sus puños, respiro profundamente.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Encendió la grabadora que le habían dado y, solo entonces, dio un paso adelante.

Se trataba de una única habitación de suelo de tatami, con una plataforma elevada al fondo que se encontraba rodeada por los mismos papeles que colgaban en la entrada y algunas que otras ofrendas; las paredes estaban decoradas con la imagen de un árbol con esas flores rosadas cuyas ramas se expandían por todo el cuarto, dejando su tronco por encima de la plataforma y sus raíces a nivel del suelo. En la plataforma se encontraba sentada Kanayama-Hime sobre un _zabuton*_, observándole con esos ojos antinaturalmente grises.

El aroma del incienso flotaba en el aire, combinándose con esa fragancia a flores que debía de pertenecer exclusivamente al santuario y a las flores que crecían allí. La luz del sol entraba a través de unos paneles cercanos al tejado con diseños intricados de flores.

Ubicándose frente a la contenedora de Kanayama-Hiko, opto por darle una respetuosa reverencia antes de tomar su lugar de rodillas en el zabuton frente a la plataforma.

**-** Permítame presentarme. Soy Okumura Yukio, Exwire de la Orden De la Cruz Verdadera **– **decidió por presentarse de manera formal, similar a como lo haría con cualquier exorcista de alto rango, o figura de autoridad en general. Mayormente porque no tenía idea de cómo aproximarse a una deidad enojada y pasivamente hostil. **–** Le agradezco el que me recibiera.

**\- No te equivoques. Esto no es diferente a arrojar un trozo de carne a una jauría de lobos que merodea por mi patio – **el tono de Kanayama-Hiko era cortante y condescendiente, demostrando su ya notable desprecio hacia los exorcistas. **– Mientras más rápido se vayan, mejor.**

**\- **Entiendo. Entonces, permítame realizarle algunas preguntas **\- **solo tenía que preguntar lo que su Padre le había dicho antes de entrar y listo. Podría salir de allí sin mirar atrás. Lo mejor ahora era ser simple y directo. **\- **¿Tuvo algún papel en la muerte de los hombres que molestaron a Kanayama-Hime unos días atrás?

**\- En lo absoluto. No valían mi tiempo, energía o pensamiento –** respondió Kanayama-Hiko.

**-** ¿Por qué decidió no escuchar las peticiones de estos hombre?

**\- Escucharles o no es decisión de ella. Su consejo fue sabio a pesar de que cayó en oídos sordos.**

**\- ¿**Así que no considero a Kanayama-Hime en ningún peligro frente a las circunstancias?

**\- No. Y si esos humanos hubieran intentado algo más severo, Hijirikawa Shunsuke debería ser más que capaz de cumplir con su deber asignado.**

**-** ¿Cómo guardián de Kanayama-Hime? ¿Usted le eligió?

**\- No. Es una tradición impuesta por los humanos siglos atrás. Es su deber proteger este lugar de las amenazas mortales.**

**\- **¿Qué hay de los demonios? ¿No estarían vulnerables ante un ataque?

**\- Mis barreras son absolutas.**

Silencio se expandió por el lugar durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el correr del riachuelo fuera de la habitación. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido fuera de las cuatro paredes.

**-** Ya veo… Creo que eso sería todo **– **con el desdén con el que Kanayama-Hiko había respondido todas sus preguntas, no se esperaba obtener más información concerniente a la investigación. La “deidad” no tenía motivo para mentirle, y aun si lo hiciera, ellos no tendrían forma alguna de comprobarlo. Solo les quedaba interrogar a las personas cercanas a las victimas e investigar los alrededores. **– **Le agrades---

**\- ¿Qué edad tienes?- **preguntó repentinamente el ser. Un brillo de curiosidad asomándose en su dura mirada.

**\- **¿Ah?... Doce años **–** su respuesta, debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta, se escuchó más como una duda antes que como una afirmación.

**\- Ya veo. La misma edad que ella- **en la última parte su voz decayó hasta un murmuro, creyendo escuchar en ella un bajo tono de afecto. Ojos grises se volvieron a verle, después de que se hubieran desviado hacia un costado donde se habían fijado en una de las ramas de la pintura del árbol. ** -Entonces te preguntaré ¿por qué buscas cargar con esa insignia a tan corta edad?**

…

¿Eh?

¿Por qué deseaba cargar con la insignia? ¿Acaso se referia a su deseo de convertirse en exorcista? ¿Por qué habría de interesarle eso a algo como Kanayama-Hiko?

**\- **Sin ofender, pero tengo mis razones para convertirme en un exorcista. Y no espero que usted las entienda **– **muchos ya habían comentado que era demasiado joven para tomar semejante responsabilidad. Pero nadie podría entender verdaderamente su deseo de _proteger _a su hermano, de ser más _fuerte_, de _dejar de tener miedo_. Ni siquiera su Padre podía realmente entender hasta donde era él capaz de llegar con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Kanayama-Hiko le devolvió la mirada, estudiándole profundamente. Él se mantuvo firme, negándose a mostrar cualquier signo de _debilidad_, a pesar de cuanto le gritaba su instinto de que debía desviar la mirada. Finalmente, tras un tiempo indeterminado, un ligero suspiro abandono los labios de Kanayama-Hime, en una expresión que se le hizo extrañamente resignada.

¿Podría ser que en el silencio Kanayama-Hime y Kanayama-Hiko sostuvieran una conversación, de manera similar a como lo hicieron antes de su llegada?

**\- “Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas”- **recitó Kanayama-Hiko de manera solemne, cerrando sus ojos en una expresión ligeramente más serena que la que había llevado durante toda su conversación.La frase le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero no lograba ubicarla dentro de su memoria. No parecía ser algo que una entidad como Kanayama-Hiko se hubiera molestado en aprender por cuenta propia por lo que únicamente podía especular que provenía de Kanayama-Hime. **–Si tanto les interesan los pesares del hombre, deberían de dirigir sus ojos hacia el Sur. Donde esos monstruos de acero y cemento se alzan con sus alientos tóxicos.**

**-** ¿Al sur…? ¿Se refiere a las fábricas en el sector industrial? **– **preguntó cuidadosamente, recordando que hacia el sur desde el santuario podían observarse las fábricas textiles. Si no se equivocaba, al menos dos de las víctimas habían trabajado durante largo tiempo en una de ellas. Recibiendo un asentimiento a su pregunta, decidió comentarle a su Padre acerca de eso. **– **Entiendo. Nos aseguraremos de revisar la información cuando tengamos oportunidad. Le agradezco profundamente por su colaboración a pesar de las circunstancias. Entonces, me retiro.

Con una reverencia profunda, que dejó que su frente tocara el suelo, se despidió de la Deidad Viviente y se levantó con la única intención de abandonar el lugar. Kanayama-Hiko le observó en silencio todo el tiempo, sin mover siquiera un musculo del cuerpo de la chica. Incluso cuando se volteó hacia la salida era capaz de sentir el peso de su mirada quemar como carbón encendido sobre su espalda.

Ya se encontraba cursando el pequeño puente techado cuando esa voz inusual volvió a escucharse a sus espaldas.

\- **¡Niño! Si continúas negándote a ti mismo… acabaras perdiendo aquello que tan desesperadamente buscas proteger** – fueron las últimas palabras que Kanayama-Hiko le dedicó antes de deslizar la puerta del honden, que no había notado antes, cerrando efectivamente la entrada al espacio sagrado y a ellos.

Él no pudo más que quedarse allí, observando la construcción de madera, completamente confundido por la advertencia de la entidad. Para cuando se movió de nuevo, la frase daba vueltas y vueltas por su mente.

Desgraciadamente, para el momento en que abandonaron el santuario, estas quedaron hasta el fondo de su mente con la intención de revisarlas nuevamente un poco más tarde. Cosa que no sucedería pronto.

* * *

Al final, descubrieron que las muertes se habían debido a un tesoro maldito que había estado enterrado en los terrenos de una fábrica, a raíz de un contrato con el dueño original del lugar, que las víctimas habían encontrado luego de ser rechazados por Kanayama-Hime.

* * *

No fue sino hasta tres años después que recordó las últimas palabras de Kanayama-Hiko, mientras observaba con horror el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo.

Una bala en su cuerpo.

Y la pistola en su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Las flores: https://confuciomag.com/flor-del-melocoton-amor-chino y http://www.chinabuddhismencyclopedia.com/en/index.php/The_meanings_of_the_different_colors_of_the_lotus_flower_in_Buddhism
> 
> *El término senpai de origen japonés significa guía o compañero de antes. Normalmente se refiere al compañero con más antigüedad respecto al nuevo miembro de una organización, por lo que posee más conocimiento y experiencia.
> 
> **http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Blue_Exorcist y https://tpwd.texas.gov/education/hunter-education/educacion-para-cazadores/capitulo-2
> 
> ***Una de las categorías de Maister, que utiliza principalmente armas de fuego.
> 
> ****宫 司sacerdote principal; en algunos santuarios, es necesario para la Guji para alcanzar la calificación de al menos Gonseikai (権 正 阶; cualificación necesaria para servir a santuarios en el pueblo y municipio de nivel, los que están en este rango todavía no puede servir en los santuarios a nivel de prefectura) y / o Meikai (明 阶; cualificación necesaria para servir como sacerdote en jefe (Guji 宫 司) o vicario (Gongūji 権 宫 司) en la mayoría de templos en todo el país – excluye el papel de sumo sacerdote (Daigūji 大 宫 司) en Ise Jingu 伊 势 神宫)
> 
> *La sala de ofrendas, en que los visitantes hacen sus plegarias y ofrendas.
> 
> **Un cajón para donativos en el que se arrojan monedas antes de sonar la campana.
> 
> ***Es una especie de chaqueta que está construida como si fuera un kimono corto. Como está cosido sin okumi no se solapa. El cuello es abierto y se ata mediante un par de cordones rojos. Las mangas están abiertas y son largas.
> 
> ****En la mitología japonesa, un inugami (犬神 , literalmente "perro-dios") es una forma de utilizar un Espíritu Animal, comúnmente originado de un perro, para llevar a cabo una venganza o actuando como guardianes a favor de su Inugami-mochi (犬神持ち "poseedor de inugami"). Los inugami son una variedad de hechicería llamada Kojyutsu (蠱術), la cual se ha prohibido su uso en la era de Heian (平安時代).
> 
> *****Diminutivo de Kanayama (金山 o Kinzan, que se traduce como “Montaña de Oro/Riqueza/Metal) Hiko (比古 o Hi furu, que se traduce como “proporción/radio antiguo/viejo”). Siendo Hiko el titulo opuesto y equivalente a Hime, usado para los dioses masculinos.
> 
> *Almohadas finitas utilizadas para sentarse sobre suelo de tatami.


End file.
